El incidente
by laindignada
Summary: En un universo paralelo  me refiero sin magia , Rose vive una vida complicada junto con alguien especial para ella, pero le falta algo, algo... pésimo summary...
1. Inicio

Rose pasaba la bayeta por la última mesa del local. Ese día le había tocado el turno de tarde en la cafetería-pastelería. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente secándose el sudor mientras suspiraba. Eran ya las 22:30. Se metió detrás de la barra y recogió los platos que quedaban.

-Adiós Rose- se despidió Jane, su amiga y compañera de trabajo- no te olvides de la hormiguita- le guió un ojo y le señaló con la cabeza una mesa cercana.

En ella había un niño de unos 6 años durmiendo sobre un charco de baba. El niño llevaba un abrigo azul, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas deportivas un poco rotas de tanto ser usadas. Tenía el pelo más o menos larguito, de un color castaño rojizo brillante. Tenía un ojo medio abierto, de color azul. Cuando Jane salió del establecimiento, el portazo despertó al pobre crio. Se sobresaltó y se reincorporó de repente. Al abrir los ojos, un poco rojos del cansancio, dejó ver que sus ojos eran de distinto color. Tenía el ojo izquierdo de color azul y otro marrón. Miró a Rose como pudo y con sueño preguntó:

-¿Nos vamos ya a casa?

Rose, a quien le había dado tiempo a cambiarse, respondió:

-Claro que sí…

Se encaminó hacia la puerta cogió su bolso y su abrigo. El niño cogió su mochilita de Bob Esponja y se encaminó somnoliento hacia la puerta. Cuando ambos salieron, Rose cerró tras de sí. Bajó la malla metálica. Y echó la llave.

-Mamaaaaá, tengo sueñoooo…

-Lo sé Hugo, lo sé… pero hoy ha tenido que ser así

Cogió a su hijo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar calle abajo. Vivían en un pequeño pueblo llamado Hogsmade. Era un pueblecito acogedor; la gente era muy acogedora y había trabajo. Hugo iba a un colegio público que quedaba entre la cafetería-pastelería que trabajaba Rose, **Las tres escobas**, y donde ellos vivían.

En cinco minutos llegaron a su casa. Era un bloque de tres pisitos, donde ella y Hugo se manejaban muy bien. Vivían en el primer piso.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento. Nada más entrar estaba el salón, con un par de sofás, una tele, una mesa y una mesita con un par de libros. A la izquierda, separada por un tabique a media altura, estaba la cocina. Esta no era muy grande, pero ellos se las ingeniaban. Al fondo a la derecha había dos dormitorios. En uno de ellos, el de más al fondo, era donde dormía Hugo. El otro era el de Rose, a pesar de que últimamente Hugo dormía mucho con su madre por unas pesadillas que estaba teniendo.

-Mamá, yo me voy a la cama- sentenció Hugo.

Se arrastró hasta el cuarto de su madre, se quitó la mochila, el abrigo, las deportivas y se tumbó en la cama. Con pantalones y todo. Rose se quedó contemplándolo apoyada desde el marco de la puerta como su hijo caía rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando salió de su trance, se quitó el abrigo, los zapatos y sentó en el sofá. Miró la foto que estaba sobre la mesita. Era una foto en la que salían Hugo y Rose abrazados en el parque, en el quinto cumpleaños de este. Esa foto se la había sacado su amiga Jane. Era la única foto que adornaba el apartamento.

Cuando Jane les sacó la foto Rose tenía 23 años. Fue el quinto cumpleaños de Hugo. El sexto aniversario del incidente que marcó su vida.


	2. Desayunemos

Rose estaba profundamente dormida cuando Hugo se acercó a ella. Dejó sobre la mesita del salón la bandeja que traía en las manos. Se acercó a su madre y le arropó un poco con la manta que había a los pies del sofá. Puso un poco la televisión para ver un rato los dibujos. Rose no se despertó. Hugo le tocó el hombro una vez. Otra. Y otra. Finalmente, optó por despertar a su madre del modo que ella le despertaba a él. Comenzó a darle besos en la mejilla, en las pequitas de la nariz, en las cejas, en los ojos… Cuando Hugo comenzó a darle besitos por la frente, el rostro de Rose ya dibujaba una sonrisilla. Cogió a su hijo y le dio un abrazo.

-¡ _Mahaá_! ¡Que no _uedo espirar_!- protestó Hugo

-Lo siento Huguito…- rió- ¿Qué es eso que escondes?

-Es un regalo que te quiero hacer, porque ya se cocinar… mira te he hecho el desayuno.

Ese fue el momento en el que Rose reparó en que Hugo tenía el pelo manchado de cacao en polvo. Se puso de pié y echo un vistazo a la cocina, había leche esparcida por toda la encimera. Tras Hugo, había una bandeja con dos vasitos de leche con cacao en polvo, dos montoncitos de galletitas y u par de cucharillas.

Rose se llevó una mano en la cara, suspiró y se volvió a sentar bruscamente en el sofá. Tenía el rostro serio mientras contemplaba el desayuno que le había preparado su hijo.

-¿Te has enfadado mamá? ¿No te gusta lo que te he preparado?- preguntó Hugo con las cejas alzadas.

-Sí, sí que me gusta Hugo- contestó Rose volviendo a la realidad- Es que me estaba acordando de una anécdota de…

-¿De quién…?

-De…- Rose suspiró- de tío Hugo y el primo James

-¿Cuándo podré conocerlos? Tú y Jane siempre me decís que al año que viene, pero siempre es al año que viene…

-Lo siento Hugo, pero no te puedo contar más- miró a su hijo, que estaba un poco apenado- pero… eres casi un hombre… si no lo fueras no te habría enseñado la contraseña secreta…

-Es verdad, soy el hombre de la casa… como no tengo papá…

Rose volvió a suspirar y le pasó una mano por los hombros a su hijo.

-Desayunemos

…

..

.

-Bueno, ya estamos en el parque

-¡Bien!

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Pasarnos la pelota- dijo Hugo con tono elegante.

Hugo le pasaba la pelota a Rose, y esta intentaba devolvérsela con los pies, como podía. El resultado era ver a Hugo corriendo de un lado a otro del parque intentando coger la pelota. Cuando su madre se sentó en un banco, cansada, él se sentó con ella, más cansado aún. Un grupo de veinteañeras pasó por delante del banco en el que ellos estaban sentados. Rose las miró apenada. Después pasó una familia: el padre, la madre, la hija mayor (adolescente ya) y el hijo menor (también adolescente, pero no tanto). Se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Mamaaaá

-Dime Hugo – volvió Rose a la realidad

-¿Qué significa que una persona es una fresca?

-¿Porqué me preguntas eso?

-Yo creo que es algo bueno ¿no?, el otro día oí a la madre te Thomas que decía que eras una fresca cuando eras joven, ¿eso significa que eras muy alegre de pequeña?

Rose se había quedado atónita. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

…

..

.

Entraron en la cafetería donde Rose trabajaba. Aquel fin de semana se lo habían dado libre. Hugo entró antes que Rose. Se sentó en los taburetes de la barra donde estaban todos los pasteles expuestos. Jane estaba trabajando. Tenía el pelo rubio y liso recogido en una coleta. Tenía los ojos de color verde y era bastante pálida. Llevaba un delantal blanco manchado de chocolate.

Hola Hugo- saludó Jane

Hola Jane- contestó. Con la mirada gacha, un poco avergonzado sacó de su bolsillo un ramillete de flores y se las dio a Jane – Son para ti, las he recogido en el parque

Muchas gracias Hugo. Es todo un detalle, menudo caballero estás hecho- Hugo se rió nervioso- te has ganado un chocolate caliente con nubes

Rose y Hugo se sentaron en una mesa apartada al fondo del establecimiento. Jane sirvió a sus dos 'clientes' un chocolate caliente con nubes y un descafeinado con dos azucarillos y un par de galletas. Rose y Hugo, acompañados por momentos de Jane, pasaron la tarde haciendo dibujos, pasatiempos, leyendo la tira cómica del periódico…

A mitad de la tarde, mientras Hugo y Rose estaban enfrascados en un intenso debate sobre lo genial o lo poco genial que eran los _pokemons_ de esa generación, un nuevo cliente entró en la cafetería. Era un chico alto, de la misma edad que Rose. Tenía el pelo rubio, casi platino, un tanto largo para ser un hombre. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta blanca y una chupa negra de cuero. Sus ojos eran grises y denotaban una profunde sensibilidad.

Se quedó mirando a la pelirroja con cara de extrañado. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Rose, Rose Weasley?- preguntó. Rose abrió los ojos de par en par; hacía años que no la llamaban así. Se giró lentamente y miró al chico a los ojos. No podía creer lo que veía.

-Soy yo, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Scorpius Malfoy…


	3. ¡JODER ROSE, ME HAS ROTO LA NARIZ!

Rose cogió a Hugo de la mano y salió torpemente del establecimiento.

-Estoy seguro de que eres Rose Weasley, del colegio Hogwarts- Scorpius había salido tras ella- no sabía que vivías por aquí…

-No soy esa tal Weasley…- decía Rose tirando de la mano de su hijo para que anduviera más rápido

- Pero ¿Porqué huyes de mí, no te acuerdas?- Scorpius también había comenzado a andar rápido tras ellos

-Vamos Hugo- animaba Rose.

Su hijo, como buen hombrecito, no estaba dispuesto a que nadie, ni siquiera una pica como aquel chico, intimidara a su madre. Se deshizo del agarre de su madre y se dio la vuelta. Cuando Scorpius se hubo acercado suficiente, Hugo le dio un pisotón en el pié. Cuando este se dobló, le pegó una patada en la espinilla de la otra pierna y, para finalizar y asegurarse de que no iba a seguirles calle abajo, le pegó una patada, como pudo, en la entrepierna.

…

..

.

Aquella noche Rose estaba muy distraída. Era la primera vez en años que veía a alguien de su antigua vida y eso no era bueno. Aquella noche no tenía ganas de cocinar, así que salió con su hijo a la pizzería de la esquina cerca de su casa a por una pizza. Cuando subieron a casa, Rose entró primero con la pizza en la mano directa a la cocina. Hugo entró después. Con la mano empujó la puerta, que no llegó a cerrarse del todo.

Rose cortó la pizza en trozos y la puso en un plato grande que sirvió en la mesa del comedor.

-Mamá no has cogido los vasos…- recordó Hugo.

Rose se levantó y se fue a la cocina cuando tenía los vasos en la mano escuchó a Hugo gritar:

-¡Un hombre en casa!- Rose soltó los vasos que cayeron en el suelo y cogió la primera sartén que tuvo a mano.

Fue corriendo al salón y, sin pararse a mirar al hombre que había entrado, le dio un sartenazo de abajo hacia arriba en toda la nariz. El hombre se echó hacia atrás del impacto. Cuando se retiró las manos del rostro Rose vio que se trataba de Scorpius malfoy, y que su nariz sangraba a borbotones.

-¡JODER ROSE, ME HAS ROTO LA NARIZ!- Gritó el desafortunado.

Cuando Rose se dispuso a pedirle perdón, Jane entró en el apartamento, abriendo la puerta de una pata con una pistola en la mano, gritando:

-¡LAS MANOS DONDE YO PUEDA VERLAS!

Scorpius se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente que Jane lo interpretó como un gesto de amenaza. Lo que pasó a continuación para Scorpius fue a cámara rápida y de forma muy borrosa, mientras que para Jane, fue una secuencia de movimientos a la que ya había recurrido en otras ocasiones. Jane le dio con la culata de la pistola en la frente, cogió uno de los brazos de Scorpius y de un giro lo utilizó para girar todo su cuerpo. Cuando Scorpius estaba de espaldas a ella le dio una patada en la corva de la rodilla, lo que hizo que se arrodillara en el suelo. Para finalizar, Jane tumbó a Scorpius en el suelo con la cara pegada a él y la pistola apuntándole directamente a la oreja.

Rose y Hugo se habían quedado en esta de _shock_ mientras ocurría todo esto. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar; cerró la puerta de su apartamento y dijo:

-Jane, por favor, deja de apuntarle a la cabeza

Scorpius estaba tendido en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando y, aunque él no lo reconocería nunca, también estaba llorando.

Jane sacó las esposas y le esposó a la pata del sofá, le dio una toalla para la sangre y se llevó a parte a Rose.


	4. POV

**ROSE / JANE**

-Rose, ¿le conoces?

-Sí, íbamos al mismo colegio

-Debemos decírselo a la jefa Ink

Jane se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Scorpius, que hablaba con Hugo. Rose le cogió del brazo cuando Jane se disponía a sacar su arma. Se dio la vuelta y vio la cara suplicante de Rose. Se guardó la pistola y volvió a alejarse a la cocina, con Rose.

-No creo que le vayan a seguir…

-Toda precaución es poca Rose

-No le van a seguir Jane, no podrán llegar hasta mí. Fuimos al colegio, juntos, pero no teníamos gran amistad; nos decíamos hola y adiós ¿tienes los deberes de mates, me los dejas? Si se ponen a buscar, no creo que lo hagan por él…

-Rose…

-Jane… por favor… es lo único que pertenece a mi vida anterior, ni si quiera mi apellido es el mismo

-Rose…

-No tengo amigos ni amigas…

-Y ¿yo qué soy?

-Tú eres una agente que me protege, también mi amiga, pero ya está…

-Muy amable Rose

-Hace años que no salgo con nadie que no seas tú, me he dedicado estos 6 últimos años en cuerpo y alma a Hugo y no he tenido tiempo para mí, tuve que dejar los estudios…

-De acuerdo Rose, no informaré a mis superiores, pero que sepas que si ocurre algo malo, soy yo la que se la carga- Dejó a Rose en la cocina. Al llegar a la puerta le lanzó la llave a Scorpius y antes de irse se giró y se dirigió a Rose- Tú serás la que decida si contárselo o no a él… Y recuerda que no eres la única que lleva años sin ver a su familia y amigos

**HUGO/SCORPIUS**

-¿Eres de los malos?- preguntó Hugo

-_Noh yoh eshtoyh conh loh buenoh _ –intentó decir, pero como tenía la nariz rota, tuvo que hablar muy despacio para que Hugo le entendiera- ¿_Cuánhtos años tienhes hondrecito (intento de hombrecito)?_

-Mamá dice que no tengo que hablar con extraños

-_Pedo yo soyh amigoh del coleh de tu mamáh_

Scorpius vio como se acercaba Jane hacia ellos. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que era la misma muchacha que estaba en la cafetería, pero cabreada daba muchísimo más miedo. Rose la cogió del brazo y continuó hablando con ella. Scorpius suspiró aliviado.

-Pero amigo de mi mamá del cole de aquí o del de antes- Scorpius lo miró sin comprender con cara extrañada, todo lo que la hinchazón le permitía- Sí, mira. El cole de aquí es el St. Trinians, y el de antes es el cole privado de Hogwarts.

- _Tuh made nucca ha ido al Sentrnias_

- Pero eso no lo saben los malos- Hugo se quedó un poco pensativo y, tras meditar si debía preguntar o no, le hizo la siguiente pregunta a Scorpius- ¿Tú conoces a los abuelos, a los primos James, Al, Lily y a mi tío Hugo?

- ¿_Túh no loh conhoces_?- Hugo negó- ¿Tuh _made nuca te ha llevao a coocelos_?- Hugo volvió a negar.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando una llave pequeña cayó a sus pies:

- Tú serás la que decida si contárselo o no a él… Y recuerda que no eres la única que lleva años sin ver a su familia y amigos

Rose se acercó con cara triste a Hugo y le mandó para la cama:

-Hugo cielo, ahora tienes que irte a la cama; los mayores tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes y tú tienes que descansar

-Mamá- dijo con tono autoritario (bueno, toda la autoridad que puede tener un niño de su edad)- si necesitas que te proteja- dijo chocando un puño contra la palma de su otra mano- llámame y vendré a ayudarte – miró a Scorpius y acabó - le pegaré una paliza

A los 5 minutos Hugo estaba durmiendo en la cama de su madre.

Rose se acercó a Scorpius, le liberó de las esposas y le ayudó a sentarse en el sofá:

-Tenemos que hablar


	5. Casi pero no

Rose y Scorpius estaban sentados en el sofá de esta. Scorpius tenía en las manos una toalla con sangre que, afortunadamente, ya estaba casi seca porque le había dejado de sangrar la nariz, donde se había puesto un poco de hielo y ya podía hablar más o menos normal. No llevaba camiseta. Rose se la había metido en la lavadora y, la verdad, no le molestaría en absoluto lavarle un par más de veces la camiseta. Rose llevaba un pijama de verano: pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta de tirantes también blanca. Pero eso sí, con estampados de Bob Esponja por todo el pijama. Había sido elección de Hugo, como no. En la mesa del salón estaban las dos tazas de té ya frio que Rose había servido hacía más de una hora y media. Miró el reloj de la cocina y vio que ya eran las 02:26 de la noche. Llevaban callados desde que Hugo se había dormido. Rose no sabía cómo explicarle que le habían roto la nariz por solo hablar con ella. Sabía que haría muchas preguntas y que querrían llevárselo lejos de ella. Pero si le contaba solo lo imprescindible no solo no lo pondría en peligro, sino que tendría algo de su antigua vida que no la hiciera sentir tan sola.

-Scorp yo… veras… yo…

-Rose… te voy a ser sincero… ¡ESTOY FLIPANDO! (Ahí fue cuando estalló el estado de _shock_ de Scorpius)

-Lo suponía Scorp, veras…

-¡ME ACABAN DE TRASLADAR PARA TRABAJAR EN ESTE PUEBLUCHO…

-Eeeh… no te pases

- …Y ME REENCUENTRO CON UNA ANTIGUA AMIGA, A LA QUE NO VEÍA DESDE HACÍA…¿CUÁNTO… 5, 6, 7 AÑOS? HASTA AHÍ BIEN…

-Scorp, baja el tono o Jane vendrá de nuevo…

-PERO LUEGO ¡BAM! ME ENCUNENTRO DE QUE TIENES UN HIJO… NO UN PEZ, UN PERRO O UN GATO… ¡UN HIJO! JODER ROSE… TE CREÍA MÁS INTELIGENTE

-Scooooorp…- comenzó Rose con tono alterado

-Y NO CONTENTA CON ESO, VA LA VIDA Y TE ENVÍA A UNA MATONA A PARTIRTE LA NARIZ…

-La nariz te la partí yo Scorp… por cierto lo siento –Rose hablaba, pero Scorp estaba metido en su mundo, alucinando.

-HA LLEGADO Y ME HA ATIZADO CON UNA PISTOLA EN LA CABEZA, PODRÍA HABERME VOLADO LA TAPA DE LOS SESOS… ¿QUÉ DIGO?... PODRÍA HABERME VOLADO LOS SESOS

- No oyes nada de lo que te estoy diciendo ¿verdad?

- PERO ¿CÓMO UNA TÍA TAN BUENA PUEDE TENER TANTA FUERZA?

-El otro día vi un sapo bailando flamenco

-¡MADRE MÍA! NO DEJO DE OLER A SALCHICHA… ¿LAVASTE LA SARTÉN CON LA QUE ME GOLPEASTE? HUELO A PERRITO CALIENTE CONSTANTEMENTE

-Venga… desahógate… sin problemas…

-UN ENANO AMANTE DE BOB ESPONJA CASI ME DEJA UNITESTICULAR

Rose cogió la taza de té frio y se la echó a Scorpius en toda la cara. Se calló de repente. Con la toalla se secó la cara despacito mientras asentía.

-Frutas del bosque

-Dame la toalla que la ponga a remojo – Rose le tendió una mano, donde Scorpius puso la toalla. Se levantó y puso en un cubo de plástico la toalla ensangrentada y lo llenó de agua caliente. Lo dejó y se reunió de nuevo con Scorpius.

-Lo necesitaba, de verdad… ¿Has dicho algo de sapos?

-Nooop

Ambos rieron al unísono.

-Rose… yo lo siento… no debería…

-Mira Scorp… estamos muy cansados y ya es muy tarde… ¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos mañana por la mañana tranquilamente?

-De acuerdo

Se quedaron mirando unos minutos, viendo como habían pasado los años en cada uno.

Scorpius se había vuelto todo un hombre. Era alto y apuesto, con la musculatura muy bien desarrollada: tenía una espalda ancha, unos brazos fuertes, unos abdominales marcados… Pero no solo en sentido físico había madurado. Se le veía en la forma de andar, más seguro, con confianza. Tenía una mirada libre, que trasmitía optimismo y ganas de vivir. Aunque lo que más le gustó a Rose, una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención, por no decir que fue lo que más le atrajo del chico, fue su sonrisa. La sonrisa que tenía Scorpius era especial. Siempre había sido un chico muy atractivo, pero no sonreía demasiado. Ahora, lo veía sentado delante de ella, sonriéndola como la sonreía. Podría derretirse el mundo que no dejaría de mirar sus labios.

Rose había cambiado muchísimo más. Scorpius vio en ella los notables cambios físicos como sus curvas de mujer y... bueno, a Scorpius le pareció que estaba para quitar el hipo. Pero había algo en su mirada que le inquietaba. Estaba feliz con su hijo, pero ya. Sus ojos transmitían cansancio, como si llevara toda una vida trabajando y necesitara descansar. Había estado luchando sola durante mucho tiempo y se notaba. A pesar de todo eso, podía ver que, muy dentro de esa chica de 23 años, tan cansada, había todavía un alma joven, que todavía estaba la chica inocente, alegre e inteligente que él había conocido.

-Maaaaaami… no vienes a laaaaaaaaagghss… ¿por qué no vienes aaaaa la caaaaaaama?- Hugo cortó ese momento de análisis entre los dos viejos amigos.

-Debería…

Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a recoger las cosas del salón.

-Si… yo también debería irme, mañana tengo que presentarme en el trabajo temprano… no puedo llegar tarde…

-Claro es verdad… nosotros… sí… estamos cansados y…

-¿Paso mañana por la tarde…?

-Para… la camiseta... bueno… Claro…

-Bien eeeh… yo me voy con la chaqueta de la moto y… Toma mi número de teléfono y tú ya… Me avisas con la hora que puedas y…

-Sí… estooo…

-¡EH!

Un grito sobresaltó a los chicos. Una adormilada y despeinada Jane apareció por la puerta con la pistola en la mano rascándose la cabeza

-¡Fuera, que no son horas!

-Sí seño…rita- Scorpius cogío sus cosas y pasó por al lado de Rose- Nos vemos, buenas noches

-Nos vemos…

Cuando escucharon que la puerta del portal se había cerrado Jane entró.

-Nos has asustado –Rose miró a Hugo, que se había dormido en el sofá

-Cómo está tu amiguito chica…

-No hagas ningún comentario, las dos sabemos que eres una bruta con los hombres

-Me cae bien

-Cualquiera lo diría

-Ha sido el calentón del momento

-Buenas noches Jane –La aludida salió de la casa y volvió a entrar de golpe -¿Qué pasa Jane?

-No… nada… que se te han caído las bragas, de lo buenorro que está el tío digo…

Rose cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó a Jane, pero esta cerró la puerta rápidamente. Rose cogió a Hugo y lo llevó a su habitación.

….

…

..

.

En ese mismo momento, en una prisión de EEUU…

-He oído que es el octavo traslado que haces en 6 años

-Sí, he recorrido alguna que otra cloaca de varias partes del mundo. -El hombre que estaba sentado en la oscuridad de la celda hablaba con su nuevo compañero de celda. Tenía unas piedras sobre el regazo y las estaba colocando una al lado de la otra sobre el cabecero de la cama, a distancias milimétricamente iguales- Soy un culo inquieto.

-Menuda precisión, parece que lo has medido con regla…

-¿Por qué estás aquí amigo mío?

- Por traficar con droga, ya sabes, un topo, tu mano derecha chivatazos, pero de aquí a dos meses estoy de nuevo en la calle.

-Por lo que tienes muchos contactos ¿Me equivoco?

-Conozco a medio mundo, tengo ojos y oídos en prácticamente todos los países europeos, asiáticos y americanos… Por cierto ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?- En ese momento dejó de colocar las piedras y salió de la sombra que le ocultaba.

-Por no acabar bien un trabajo

-WOOOOOOOW Tiiiio! Tienes un ojo de cada color… como mola

He intentado hacer un fic, 'largo', lo más largo que he podido… =)

Sé que he tardado mucho en subir de nuevo, pero este ha sido un año muy largo, duro y complicado, con selectividad, las matrículas, organizar el curso… pero bueno… más vale tarde que nunca.

Por cierto, gracias a tod s por los Reviews… me hacen tener más ganas de seguir escribiendo y, si hay algo que no os gusta, solo tenéis que decirlo y yo haré lo posible por mejorar. Muchas Gracias.

Espero que os guste


End file.
